Love: Another Version
by Carnetia
Summary: Inilah dunia. Inilah kenyataan. Dan inilah "Cinta" Kaiko mempunyai segala cerita cinta yang pernah ia alami. Tetapi, ini bukanlah cerita "Cinta" Yang manis, tetapi ini cerita "Cinta" Yang menyedihkan/Chara Death/OneShoot


_**Title: Love [Another Version]**_

_**Author: CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**_

_**Disclaimer: YAMAHA CORPORATIAN**_

_**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain**_

* * *

Kaiko hanya ingin satu di dalam dunia ini.

Mencintai dan dicintai

Kaiko tak habis pikir, bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu bodoh seperti ini. Kaiko tak habis pikir, bagaimana dirinya begitu lemah seperti ini. Dan Kaiko tak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa hidupnya ini sangat tragis.

Kaiko benci takdir, dan Kaiko tau itu.

Kaiko benci dunia, dan Kaiko tau itu.

Kaiko benci hidup, dan Kaiko tau itu.

Kaiko benci dirinya, dan Kaiko tau itu.

Kaiko benci cinta, dan Kaiko tau itu.

Kaiko benci "Dia", dan Kaiko tau itu.

Terkadang, dunia tidak memihak pada harapan kita.

Dan itu yang Kaiko rasakan.

Dia benci ketika ia mempunyai harapan, dan harapan itu harus hancur karena dunia, takdir, dan kenyataan.

Kaiko benci itu.

Kehidupannya yang hancur telah merebut segalanya.

Kaiko sudah sangat kebal terhadap teriakan, cacian maki, dan suara tamparan di rumahnya, ataupun adegan kekerasan di depan matanya. Tak ada kata "**_Okaeri_**" Yang menyambutnya. Tak ada dan tak akan pernah.

Shion Akaito dan Shion Meiko, bukanlah kedua orangtua yang baik, pengertian, dan hal-hal lain yang sering Kaiko khayalkan. Sangat jauh dari khayalannya.

Kaiko mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama Shion Kaito.

Kakaknya itu memang sangat mirip dengannya. Warna rambut biru, menggunakan syal biru yang sama, dan manik mata yang senada. Tetapi, sangat disayangkan, kakaknya itu bukanlah kakak yang sangat baik dan penyayang.

Tak jarang Kaiko disiksa oleh kakak laki-lakinya itu. Tak jarang Kaiko menangis sendirian di kamarnya dengan wajah dan tubuh yang memar ataupun luka-luka.

Kakaknya itu tak pernah peduli pada Kaiko, ataupun keluarga. Setiap hari ia keluar rumah pagi, dan pulang malam. Ke mana? Kuliah –Walaupun sebenarnya Kaito tak berminat- , makan-makan, karaoke, diskotik, atau parahnya… Entahlah, kalian mungkin bisa membayangkannya.

Sedangkan ibunya, Meiko, sangat suka bawa pria lain yang gendut, berkumis, dan berhidung belang ke rumah mereka. Dan, ingat, Kaiko sedang berada di situ. Dengan santai, ibunya melewatinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan suaminya. Dan Kaiko hanya bisa menangis melihat hal itu.

Ataupun, ibunya sering pulang dalam keadaan berantakan, dan mabuk. Dari aroma tubuhnya saja, Kaiko sudah bisa menebak bahwa ibunya itu habis menghabiskan banyak gelas wine, dan… Merokok. Ibunya benar-benar sudah hancur. Dan ibunya bukanlah ibunya yang dulu.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya, ayahnya juga begitu. Tapi, bedanya, ayahnya tak pernah membawa wanita lain ke rumah mereka. Palingan hanya pulang malam-malam dengan keadaan yang berantakan –Atau bahkan tak pulang- Dan sering bepergian ke mana-mana.

Dan lebih menyakitkannya lagi, Kaiko melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana ibunya mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dengan tali yang tergantung di udara, ibunya, Meiko, mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis.

Kaiko semakin merasa kehilangan, setelah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya, Akaito, mati bunuh diri dengan cara menembak kepalanya sendirian.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakak laki-lakinya?

Kakaknya telah pergi dari rumah dan pergi meninggalkan Kaiko, si gadis malang. Tanpa rasa kasihan ataupun iba, kakaknya mengatakan bahwa hidup dengan adiknya itu merepotkan.

Dan Kaiko benar-benar sedih dan sakit hati.

Tinggallah kini Kaiko sendirian.

Tanpa kasih sayang.

Tanpa rasa sayang.

Tanpa ada orang yang menemaninya.

Sangat menyedihkan.

Bukan itu saja, ketika umur Kaiko ke 15 tahun, tak jarang ia dibully oleh anak-anak sekelasnya.

_**"Dasar anak bodoh!"**_

_**"Mati saja kau anak idiot!"**_

_**"Pantas saja kedua orangtuamu bunuh diri, mereka pasti stres mempunyai anak seperti mu!"**_

_**"Dasar wanita murahan! Kau tak pantas di dunia ini!"**_

Dan Kaiko, hanya bisa bersabar dengan semua cacian dan kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Karena, Kaiko akan selalu begitu.

Hingga, pada akhirnya…

Kaiko merasakan apa yang namanya "Jatuh Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama"

Hatsune Mikuo, pria yang bersurai teal itu adalah pria yang terkenal karena kekayaan, kepintaran, dan ketampanannya. Ia adalah anak semata wayang dari pasangan Hatsune Hibiki dan Hatsune Ring, si pengusaha pemilik _**L&amp;P Company** _yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Perbedaan yang sangat-sangat-sangat jauh. Bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Satu cerita yang tidak bisa Kaiko lupakan tentang pria itu.

Dulu, disaat Kaiko sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja, karena Kaiko sedang melamun, ia tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melaju ke arahnya.

Tetapi untungnya, untungnya, pria itu datang untuk menolongnya. Menarik tubuh gadis itu dan berakhir di pelukan pria itu.

Kaiko yang masih loading dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Setelah loading nya complete, dia langsung sadar bahwa ia berada dipelukkan… HATSUNE MIKUO!

Spontan, Kaiko teriak dan menjauhi dirinya dari si Hatsune Mikuo itu. Pria itu kaget, tetapi tidak lama kemudian, ia tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Kaiko yang sedang blushing, hanya bisa makin blushing. Mikuo membantunya bangkit dari duduknya, dan menawarkan untuk mengantar Kaiko sampai ke rumahnya.

Kaiko sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk menolak, tapi apa daya, ia kalah berdebat dengan pria itu.

Selama di perjalanan, Mikuo menyerocos panjang lebar tentang itu, tentang ini. Kaiko cuma bisa menjawab dengan muka yang masih blushing, walaupun tidak separah tadi.

Tiba di depan pagar rumahnya, Kaiko mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum kecil. Sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu, Mikuo berkata:

_**"Jangan asyik melamun terus, Gadis Manis seperti mu harus berhati-hati."**_

Tepat setelah perkataan manis yang meluncur dari bibir Mikuo, Mikuo pergi meninggalkan Kaiko yang blushing hebat.

Dan akhirnya, Kaiko merasakan hal itu.

**(Awal yang buruk)**

Malahan, si Hatsune itu sering sekali mendatangi gadis itu waktu di sekolah. Bahkan, Mikuo sering mengajak Kaiko untuk pulang bersama, atau makan **_bento_** bersama di atap sekolah.

Oh, Kaiko serasa _**fly**_ di langit yang luas dan indah ini.

Hingga mereka lulus sekolah, Mikuo dan Kaiko selalu bersama. Mereka sudah bersahabat. Bahkan, mereka sudah saling tau satu sama lain. Tentang Mikuo yang sedih karena kehilangan adik perempuan tercintanya, Miku. Tentang Mikuo yang bosan karena hidupnya dibatasi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan Kaiko tau semua itu.

Di musim semi selanjutnya, Mikuo menembak gadis itu di sebuah restoran ternama di Jepang, dengan romantisnya, Mikuo memberikan sebuah buket bunga, dan dengan berjongkok di hadapan Kaiko, ia berkata:

**_"Aku mencintaimu, Kaiko. Maukah kamu menjadi pacar ku?"_**

Sejenak, Kaiko mematung di tempat. Tetapi, tidak lama kemudian Kaiko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mikuo, yang sedang kaget dan senang, spontan memeluk gadis itu.

Kini, Kaiko bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan di masa lalunya. Karena Mikuo. Mikuo benar-benar pacar yang top. Setiap hari memberikan gadis itu cokelat, atau sebuket bunga, menelepon gadis itu setiap malam, menemani gadis itu kemana-mana. Dan Kaiko sangat bahagia.

Tetapi, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Ternyata, kebahagiaan Kaiko hanya sampai disitu saja.

Ketika umur Kaiko yang ke 24 tahun, Mikuo tiba-tiba saja meminta dirinya dan Kaiko untuk memutuskan hubungan yang sudah berumur 6 tahun ini. Apalagi, seminggu lagi, Kaiko dan Mikuo akan menikah.

Sakit.

Kaiko shock, dan sambil menangis, ia bertanya pada Mikuo:

_**"Apakah kamu memutuskan hubungan ini, karena kamu tidak ingin mempunyai pacar sakit-sakitan seperti aku?"**_

Memang benar, Kaiko sekarang sedang mengidap kanker otak dengan stadium akhir. Penyakit ini bersarang di otaknya semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, Kaiko sering mimisan dan merasa sakit di kepalanya, juga rambut birunya yang terus-terusan rontok asal ia sisir.

Setelah di cek bersama Mikuo, ternyata Kaiko divonis mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir.

Kaiko benar-benar putus asa karena mendengar hal itu. Bahkan, Kaiko pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri di kamarnya. Untungnya, Mikuo datang dan menghentikan Kaiko yang sangat nekat itu.

Karena Mikuo-lah, Kaiko bisa kuat menghadapi penyakitnya ini.

Karena cinta Mikuo-lah, Kaiko bisa kuat menghadapi penyakitnya ini.

Karena semangat dari Mikuo-lah, Kaiko bisa kuat menghadapi penyakitnya ini.

Mikuo adalah segalanya bagi Kaiko. Segalanya. Mikuo tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dan kini, Mikuo memintanya untuk memutuskan hubungan ini? Seminggu lagi, seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah.

Mikuo terdiam di tempat dan tak menjawab apapun. Setelah mengucapkan kata _**"Maaf."**_ Mikuo pergi meninggalkan Kaiko sendirian.

Kaiko benar-benar terpukul dan sakit hati karena perlakuan Mikuo. Sakit, sangat sakit.

Dan kini, Kaiko harus menerima, bahwa ternyata Mikuo akan menikah dengan gadis lain, Kagamine Lenka. Gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

Gadis itu memang sangat cantik. Rambut blonde yang mengkilap, manik shappire yang elok, dan tubuh yang langsing. Sedangkan Kaiko, botak, manik mata berwarna biru laut yang mati, dan tubuh yang kurus kerontang. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Kaiko agak _**down**_.

Dan disinilah Kaiko terbaring, di tempat tidurnya yang lusuh. Karena tak mempunyai biaya yang cukup, Kaiko tidak bisa menerima perawatan dari rumah sakit. Dulu, Mikuo yang membayar semuanya. Tetapi, Mikuo kini sudah berpaling ke hati gadis lain yang lebih cantik dari Kaiko.

Kaiko menatap sebuah foto yang sudah berdebu.

Foto dirinya dengan Mikuo.

Disaat itu, Kaiko masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan riang. Begitu juga Mikuo, Mikuo disaat itu masih mencintai Kaiko.

Sakit.

Hati Kaiko sangat sakit.

Air mata merembes keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Sakit rasanya ketika mengingat kenangan dirinya dengan Mikuo.

Kini Mikuo pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang rapuh ini. Mikuo sama seperti keluarganya, pergi meninggalkannya dengan memberikan sebuah kenangan menyakitkan dan yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

Dia mencintai Mikuo. Dia mencintai keluarganya. Tetapi, orang yang ia cintai, tidak mencintai dirinya.

Pandangan Kaiko semakin buram. Semakin lama semakin buram, buram, buram, dan gelap.

Dengan senyuman yang terhias di bibir pucat gadis itu, Kaiko menutup matanya.

Untuk selama-selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**KYAHAHA! LOHA, MINNA!~**_

_**Gimana kabar Readers sekalian ini?**_

_**Ayo, yang ujian, yang ujian~**_

_**Sebenarnya, Yana juga lagi ujian lho! Tapi, Yana lagi agak malas untuk belajar *Digaplak orangtua***_

_**Mikuo: "Sialan, aku kok jadi orang yang… Jahat?!"**_

_**Kaiko: "Aku juga, masaan jadi botak dan penyakitan?!"**_

_**Yana: "Sudahlah, ikuti saja naskahnya (Cuek)!"**_

_**Mikuo: "Tapi aku tidak terima itu!"**_

_**Kaiko: "Aku juga!"**_

_**Yana: "Iyalah, iyalah, sebagai permintaan maaf, kukawinkan kalian berdua (Tersenyum licik)!"**_

_**Mikuo dan Kaiko: "(Cengo di tempat)…"**_

_**Miku: "Aku setuju, aku setuju (Tiba-tiba muncul)!"**_

_**Kaito: "Aku juga!(Tiba-tiba muncul juga)!"**_

_**Meiko: "Hmh, kalau begitu, nikahkan aku dengan sake ku (Sambil jalan sempoyongan)!"**_

_**Mikuo dan Kaiko: "APAAAA?! (Dengan muka blushing)"**_

_**Yana: "Cielah, kompak amat, sih, memang romantis banget!"**_

_**Mikuo: "(Blushing di tempat)…"**_

_**Kaiko: "(Blushing di tempat)…"**_

_**Gumiya: "(Tiba-tiba datang) Kalian ini ribut sekali."**_

_**Yuuma: "Aku tak bisa konsen (Tiba-tiba muncul juga)"**_

_**Yana: "(Fangirling mode on) Ah~ Apakah aku menganggu kalian, Sayang? Maafkan aku~"**_

_**Gumiya dan Yuuma: "(Muntah di tempat)"**_

_**Yana: "Nah, karena Ayang-Ayang ku merasa terganggu, kita cukupkan saja pembicaraan ini. Gumiya, Yuuma~ Kita kencan, yuk?(Dengan mata yang berbinar)"**_

_**All Vocaloid: "(Sweatdrop di tempat)"**_

_**MIND TO RNR? Ah, ya, masih ada sambungannya dibawah, lho!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Maafkan aku Kaiko, maafkan aku… Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan gadis ini. Tetapi, aku dipaksa oleh kedua orangtua ku. Maafkan aku, hanya kamu gadis yang kamu cintai. Hanya kamu… Aku mencintaimu… Kaiko...  
_**


End file.
